Miracles
by Princess Reinette
Summary: A little bit of a sequal to my story THEIRS, but there's no need to read that one first. River's life has always been backwards, so it stands to reason that her husband doesn't always know about their son, but that doesn't keep River from wishing.
1. Miracles

**This was inspired by my attempt to continue my story _Theirs_. The attempt failed, and this is what came from it. The second chapter is already written, and will follow soon. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>She was bent down tying her son's shoes when she felt the burning heat in her back pocket that signaled a message had arrived on her copy of the psychic paper. Her son was perfectly capable of tying his own shoelaces, of course, but she still insisted on doing it, trying to nurse from him some semblance of needing his mother for anything but love. Even at the tender age of four, he was cleverer than any child she had ever met, or ever would meet. After all, he was <em>their<em> son. She didn't say anything, or show the extreme happiness that had overtaken her from the moment that paper had started to grow warm, instead choosing to smile up at her little boy and reach up to muss up his messy brown locks. He looked so much like his father.

She sent him off to play, then, and moved to sit once again on the park bench near the playground before allowing herself to read the words enclosed in a small black leather folder, excitement causing her usually steady hands to shake a bit. It had been too long, and he had been so young. She loved him anyway, of course, but he wasn't the same, he wasn't _hers _yet. And she was afraid he never would be again.

She opened the message with caution, savoring the seconds before and the heat that still radiated from it, telling her it was important and not to be ignored. Not that she would, not now. The message was short, but cryptic and teasing, just the way she liked them. Just the way she liked him.

They were coordinates; not a big surprise, actually, but this meant he was still younger than she wanted him. If he had sent her coordinates without instruction, it meant trouble. And trouble meant she couldn't bring their son. And he had stopped giving her trouble when he had learned of the baby. So he was still too young. River moved swiftly from her seat, still fit and ready for action, and trouble, even after a baby, even after settling down. If you could call it that.

She called her son over, he mind whirring, and told him it was time to go. He whined for a moment, but quickly moved to follow his mother as she left the park where they had spent the early afternoon. She would have to call someone to take care of him while she was gone. It would only be a few moments for them, but she couldn't leave her little boy alone for even that long. He was a miracle, the only one of his kind, just like each of his parents, and she wouldn't let anything happen to him, ever.

She wondered if she could call Jack.

Other mothers in her area would call their fellow stay - at - home mums to babysit for a bit if they had to go somewhere spur of the moment. Of course, for them, 'running somewhere' was just a trip to the market. For River, it actually meant running, and saving the world, and kissing her husband repeatedly if he was old enough or responding cryptically to his questions if he wasn't. Unfortunately, though, she hadn't made many friends here. She didn't have much in common with them, and to be frank, she was sure she scared most of the young mothers who lived near them. She was a single mum who carried a gun (not that any of them had actually _seen_ it, but there were rumors. They were true, but only River had to know that.), lived in a beautiful house but didn't actually work or have a husband to provide for her (not a traditional husband, anyway), and disappeared randomly for varying stretches of time. She was strange, and the other families kept away.

River didn't mind though, usually. She couldn't exactly relate to their problems, and quite frankly had no interest in playing cards and listening to small talk. She stayed there though, mostly because the Doctor, _her _Doctor, always knew to find her there if he needed to, but also because she really did love it. Their house was relatively small, but quaint, and decorated with the many spoils she had taken from her adventures across the universe, both with her husband and without. Her son had plenty of room to play and invent and explore, and the park was just a few blocks from their home. The schools were lovely, for Earth, anyway, and when he started there she would be able to pick him up and take him to the library, already one of his favourite places.

She didn't have time to think about this now, though.

Now, she had to decide who she could entrust her son to while she went off to rescue her husband _again. _

Oh, the things she did for that man.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Next chapter soon, I promise, but please don't let that discourage you from reviewing this one! Reviews=ContinuationsSequals, people!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Reinette**


	2. Love

**Second chapter, folks! Hope you're enjoying this! Lots of dialouge in this, and it's very short (sorry!) but it might be continued. This all started because people reviewed _Theirs_ and it made me happy! :)**

* * *

><p>Finally, already nearing their home, she decided the best course of action would be to drop him off with Mrs. Daly before she left. The old woman had become one of her closest friends, and while she knew little of River's past or relationship circumstances, she knew the young woman was doing her best, and loved her son. For Mrs. Daly, that was enough.<p>

River knew her son loved Mrs. Daly too, as she gave him cookies when he visited and let him ramble on about new ideas and the plants he had discovered growing in the creek behind their house while the both of them completed intricate puzzles that they proudly showcased when they were finished. They were both children at heart, really. Likewise, when River told her little boy where they were going, he was ecstatic, although he knew the real reason they would go there with such little notice.

"Did you hear from Daddy, Mum?"

"Yes, darling. I'm going to go see him, but I can't let you come this time."

"Oh, okay. I'll miss you though. How long will you be gone?"

"Just a few moments, love. I'll hurry back, I promise."

"M'kay. You should bring Daddy back with you when you're finished saving the world."

River felt tears prick her eyes at his words, but fought them back. It was times like these, when she knew she would see him but she didn't know how he would be, that it really hit her what her life was.

"I'll see what he says, but I don't know if he'll be able to come this time."

River had done a good job at hiding her son from the younger version of his father, but sometimes she wished he knew, if only so he could come home more often.

"Are you going to be fighting bad guys today?"

"He didn't say, love, but with your father, the answer's probably yes. It usually is, anyway."

"You should tell him to stay away from the bad guys. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"How about this," River answered, picking her son up and spinning him around, still moving towards Mrs. Daly's house, "I'll go and fight the bad guys, and you go have fun with Mrs. Daly. Then, I'll call your father and tell him to come home and you can tell him yourself!" She set him down with a smile at her last words, and grinned as he took her hand.

"That sounds good, Mommy. I love you!"

This is why she had had a child. Just so he could cheer her up when she was sad. Her smile grew wider, and she squeezed his hand, raising the other to knock at Mrs. Daly's door.

"I love you too, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, very short and we STILL didn't figure out where River was headed... actually, I don't really even know where she's headed... ideas? Review! Also, please give me name suggestions for her son. _ Song. I'm having so much trouble! <strong>

**If you like my stories and the way I write, check out my profile.**

**Also, I have a general disclaimer there, so please read that before getting on to me about not putting one here! **

**Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Reinette**


	3. Trouble

**So, sorry to get anyone's hopes up, but this isn't the next chapter. I wanted this part in, but I havent decided if I want it to be part of the REAL chapter 3. So I decided to put it up anyway, and the next chapter will follow.**

* * *

><p>Trouble had never really stopped River Song. Her early years had been spent causing it, trouble that is, and her later years fighting it.<p>

Most of the time, anyway.

She had learnt to use a gun before she had started any kind of schooling, and could kill a Sontaran with both hands tied behind her back. Literally.

So trouble wasn't what she was scared of as she set her vortex manipulator with the correct coordinates, having quickly changed into clothes that were more suited for fighting than looking after her son while he played on the quiet and safe playground nearby.

For a moment, she contemplated retuning there and letting the judgmental families who would still be there see _exactly_ what her gun looked like and how strong she really was. That would shut them up, she was sure.

But River Song had more important things to do than deal with petty thoughts of discontent.

River Song had a world to save.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, HUGE thank you to all of you who reviewed and favorited or followed. I really enjoy reading your thoughts! Shoutout to all of you, of course, but I really wanted to thank PresidentTheAwesome. When I first started reading here, that was the first DW penname I saw, and I remember being SO JEALOUS of the people who got reviews like that! And now I have one! So thanks, all of you! Next chapter soon, I promise!<strong>

**-Reinette**


	4. Always

**As promised, the next chapter! The real one this time. I promise. Thanks to IndigoXSoul for the name suggestions - I loved them all, but I guess you'll see which one I loved the most! Kerjen - thanks for your suggestions too - wonderful scene suggestion - would you mind if I used that in a separate story sometime? Anyway, on to the good stuff! I upped the rating a bit for language use, but nothing major.**

* * *

><p>As always, the adventure had been good. Better than good, actually. Great. Fantastic. Heartbreaking, frightening, amazing, brilliant, and a trillion other adjectives in a trillion other languages. But nothing, not even those, could ever express how wonderful River Song had felt when she was with him again, saving the world, fighting the bad guys, and simply <em>living. <em>

It was difficult to remember how to do that when life consisted of just one town.

But now came the hard part.

Good – bye.

As she had expected, he was still younger than she would have wished, but she wouldn't have minded if it weren't for Alexander. She would have to go home without a father for her son yet again.

On the bright side, though, this Doctor was far enough along to know how to love her. He insisted, of course, that he loved her every time he saw her, even when he knew only that she was important to him. But she wasn't sure she believed him.

At least, though, this Doctor had no qualms about kissing her and holding her, and wasn't frightened by the few tears that lit her eyes. An earlier version of him would have been scared and wary of his ever – so – strong River Song crying. But, at the end of the day, she was still more human than anything. Human plus, for sure, but still human. A mother, a wife, a time-traveler, a professor, an assassin (occasionally), a lover, but still human.

She got to keep that title wherever she went.

He told her then that he loved her, and for a second she considered telling him that he loved more than just her. He loved their son too. The words were on her lips, pushing their way out. She knew she shouldn't, that this wasn't how it was supposed to happen, but she was exhausted, physically and mentally. She had watched some die today, and others realize the kind of power that broke her heart, and she needed him to tell her that it was going to be okay. He would, even without knowing everything that he should, but she needed to be told that things would be okay not just for her, but for Alex, too.

She knew that if they hadn't been interrupted then, she would have told him. She would have hated herself later, but she would have explained to him everything, and then taken him back to her son. She would have dragged him by the arm to the console of the TARDIS and let him see for himself. He wouldn't have believed her at first, but then he would, and the recognition would have dawned on his ruggedly handsome face, and he would have taken them both in his arms and told them he loved them, no matter what.

God, she was sentimental sometimes.

That didn't happen, though, because something else did. The TARDIS began to quake and move then, the way it did in-flight, but that, of course, was impossible, because the only two people who could pilot the machine were entwined in the bed sheets of their room aboard the ship. Impossible.

Unless it wasn't.

River never would know what set the TARDIS off, but something convinced her that she should move herself all the way through time and space to River's front door.

"I don't understand! She can't just – that CAN'T happen!"

"Well it obviously did, sweetie, so stop going on about it." River's voice shook, and her mind whirled as she tried to think of the best way to keep him away from what lay outside the TARDIS doors. The TARDIS must have figured out what she was thinking, because the ship promptly went dark and refused to respond to any of the Doctor's frantic button – pushing.

"And now she's just – _how_ River!"

"I don't know." River was still staring out into the world beyond the doors, watching her son play, oblivious, in the grass of the hill behind their house where Mrs. Daly's home stood, the old woman sitting on the porch drinking sweet tea. It looked like a scene out of a fairy tale.

"River? Are you alright? _River."_

"Hmm? Yes… of course." She turned slightly towards him, not wanting to miss even a second of seeing Alexander play. He was so _happy. _And _how_ she wanted to tell her husband, _now. _At the moment, she didn't give a damn that he was too young. He was freaking 900 years old, and he could handle knowing that he had a son. He _could._

"Doctor?"

He had come up behind her and put his arms around her waist, probably just to keep himself from running back to the console to find the problem, but River melted into his warmth anyway.

"Yes, River?"

She loved how he said her name. But this wasn't the time to be distracted. She had made up her mind, and nothing would change it. She would tell him. She would have a family, a _real _one, even if it was only for the day, or however long he stayed this time.

The Doctor, River, and Alexander Song.

A family.

"There's something you need to know."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Was River to OOC or did I do okay? I'd like to think she has a pretty strong emotional side to her, but not sure if I went overboard. Thanks so much for reading! Oh yeah - this was supposed to be the last chapter, but if I get enough encouragement, I might do a bit more. I have a couple of ideas that would work as an epilogue.<strong>

**With Love,**

**Reinette**


End file.
